Mums the word
by Jonesie16
Summary: Dead, to them she was dead. Figuratively and literally dead never to be redeemed no matter how good her actions in life had been. She will never redeem herself. SteinxOc
1. Beginings

**Authors note:**

Vague summaries are more fun than ones that actually tell you anything about the story. This story is about my oc, whose name will be revealed in later chapters and the events leading up to her banishment and then then events leading up to her redemption. However the stories will be coinciding so you will be seeing the events through flashbacks and then events happening in the present. Some major events and lines might not line up with exactly how it is in soul eater, Strictly because i need to bend the soul eater world so a new character can fit into it but hopefully it lines up relatively close. I do not own soul eater or any of the affiliated characters, Phrases or locations i also do not own any song and/or book references i may or may not make during the story. The only thing i own is my oc and any future ocs that might be needed to convey the story. this is Stein x oc so she may or may not do the do with the you know who.

PS i will try to add a **** **every time its a time change, if you don't see ****** then assume its the same time but a different location unless otherwise stated.

**End authors note**

* * *

"You know you can't make her go, sweetie" A tall red haired women said while washing the dishes from that mornings breakfast.

"Yes i can! Its not fair! I had to go and so does she" Her son fumed while gathering her school supplies.

Argument similar to this one had been going on for about a month. The boys' sister had recently turned 14 and was now old enough to attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy. But do to extensive training from her father she was able to control when she transformed into her weapon form, Because of the this the girl was faced with a very important decision-would she continue her training in hopes of becoming a Death Scythe, the path her father wished for her, or would she continue her education in hopes of leading a normal life, the path her mother wished for her.

"You needed to go, she doesn't. If we had the same problems with her that we did with you we would make her go, but we don't so its her choice"

"Its not fair! She gets to make her own choices, shes the coolest weapon and she can control it! its not fair! she doesn't realize how easy she has it!"

Jealousy was something that the girl often dealt with from her older brother, Although she was younger by nearly two years, she had inherited the weapon of their ancestors while the boy was left as a simple scythe.

"Spirit!" a gruff voice from the door jolted the boy "You know she works very hard to keep up with you. And it just so happens she wants to go, Now be nice show her around the school and introduce her to some of your friends you know how shy she is."

A grumble came from the boy "Fine...Its not like she'll find a Technician anyway, she would have to actually talk to someone."

"Spirit! What was that?" The man replied from his position against the door.

"N-nothing papa"

* * *

"Wow Death Scythe , we didn't know you had a sister. What happened to her why have we never heard of her?" A busty brunette asks an obviously inebriated Spirit.

"Shh its a secret nobody's suppose to know except Me...and Stei-I mean Lord Death, Me and Lord death, 'Cuz you know lord Death knows everything!" Spirit starts laughing in his drunken state.

The brunette decided to move on from the subject " Speaking of little girls, Death Scythe don't you have one?" Death Scythe tensed "what's she like?"

he started to sob "we don't talk to him about that!" a nearby blonde exclaimed

"why not?"

"Death Scythe isn't exactly good with women, he hasn't been getting along with his wife and its come down to divorce, his daughter even told him 'i hate you papa' and she's determined to make a scythe stronger than him."

"what a mess"

"MAKA!" Death Scythe yelled running out of the sleazy cabaret.

* * *

"Hurry up, I'll leave you behind if you don't." An agitated boy yelled from behind his sisters shut and locked door. "I'm serious, You're old enough to get to the DWMA by yourself!"

The door opened to reveal a nervous looking girl. She wore a large black hoodie that had belonged to her brother and hung of her shoulder accompanied by jeans that appeared to be two sizes too big. Her hair was a mess of red that she tried, but failed, to tame into a braid and her eyes were a piercing gold, the trademark of her ancestors. She looked up at the boy with the apologetic look that never seemed to escape her eyes, then gently pushed past him.

"Its about time" he said looming over her as she put on her shoes " i know girls take a long time in the morning but you don't even do anything" he grumbled.

"Spirit! Be nice to your sister" Their father said from the nearby living room

"Come on, we're going to be late" The pair grabbed their supplies and were then out the door.

* * *

"Come on, we're going to be late" a young weapon said to his technicain. Spirit watched as he dragged her to their classroom the way he would drag his sister to school.

"Death Scythe, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Lord Death in his usual cheery voice

"Oh i know! you've been thinking about your sister haven't you? Well I've been meaning to talk to you about her."

"whats there to talk about shes dead" replied Death Scythe grimly.

"There was never a body found, She could still be out there!"

"Even if she was, its been Nearly 15 years and after what she did who says i'd even want to see her!"

"But she did save your life, and Kamis' and by default Makas' and Stei-"

"Alright! I get it, She did all a huge favor but her soul was…It doesn't matter she's gone now and its better this way"

"Well in that case never mind!" Said the reaper trying to wave off the conversation

"Never mind what? What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh Nothing important...just that...Makas In a fight with a witch! Yea that's it. That's definitely what i wanted to tell you"

"What!"

"Yea shes in a bit of a pinch"

"Damn it! hang on Maka"

"Hold it! sure we could handle that witch with a single Reaper Chop to the noggin but thats not the Problem. Is it? As that girls father you should understand."

* * *

"You're so slow! You're never gonna be a death scythe at that pace" Spirit yelled from several stairs above his sister "I thought you and dad had been training?" No response.

"Come on i refuse to be the brother of the kid who was defeated by stairs" No response again.

"Hey are you still back there?" Spirit turned around as he reached the top of the stairs to see that his sister was no longer behind him. "Shit! i lost her. Dads gonna kill me!" He frantically began searching for her.

"Spirit?" A meek voice said from near the door "If we don't hurry we're going to be late"

"Where were you?!" Spirit asked flustered.

"Here. Waiting." She answered quietly.

"But you were behind me!" He had often overheard their father talk about how well their training was going but he never thought she was this fast, He could've sworn that she was behind him.

The girl shrugged in her usual 'I'm sorry, i don't know why, but Im sorry' manner that aggravated Spirit to no end.

"You're so quiet! Do you realize how hard its going to be to find a technician if you don't talk to anyone?" there was a long period of silence as Spirit walked her to her class.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" She was silent again the way she always was after asking a question "Who my Tech was?"

She looked at him and nodded slightly.

"I didn't really. A Professor Said i should try working with Stein, i was more than a little skeptical but in the end we were able to match wavelengths pretty easily."

"What if I'm not able to match wavelengths with anyone?"

"Is this about what i said earlier? Listen i was just kidding im sure you'll have no problem finding a tech. If i was a technician id pick you in a heart beat."

"Really?" Her voice was slightly shaky, he could tell she was nervous more so than usual.

"Yes really! I Promise you'll be OK. Look we're here, now you go into that classroom and you show the world what you can do. I'll be back here at noon and we can go eat lunch and I'll introduce you to my partner and some of my friends, ok?"

She smiled slightly "ok"


	2. Reassigned

"Come on, we're gonna be late for lunch" An overly excited spirit dragged his younger sister up several flights of stairs to the balcony where he ate lunch. As he burst through the doors there was a small cluster of students sitting on the railing laughing and eating various food.

"Spirit! its about time, you're late!" A thin girl with blond hair said as she hopped down from the railing to give spirit a hug.

"Sorry i was getting my sister" he said pushing her forward for introductions "This is Sid Barett" he said motioning to a tall muscular boy.

"Nice to meet ya!" he said in a loud booming voice

Spirit lead her over to a girl with bandages on her arms and dreadlock "His partner Mira Nygus"

"Hello its nice to meet you" Mira said calmly

"And i'm Kami!" The thin blond girl said cheerily "Its nice to finally meet you! Spirit has told us so much about you. He said you've trained so much that you actually had a choice. Why on earth would you choose to learn how to fight when you could lead a normal life ?"

"I-i " She was nervous, Spirit could tell, she wasn't use to being around so many loud people asking her questions.

"I also heard that you can change into any weapon as long as you've seen it. Is that true? thats so cool i Bet you'll be a death scythe in-" Kami continued asking questions in quick succession.

"Kami, i think you're making her nervous" Said a boy with grey hair and glasses inturupting her onslaught of questions.

"Hello. My name is Stein, Franken Stein" He held out his hand for her to shake. she stared at him for a moment then gently shook his hand. Spirit had a confused look on his face as this was something he had never seen his sister do and the fact that she was comfortable shaking someone's hand let alone someone whos as strange as stein was genuinely surprising .

"Hey you're suppose to tell us your name now." Mira tried telling the girl

"i-i'. My na-i" she began stammering Spirit moved in front of her in attempts to shield her from having to further deal with the strange people she had been introduced to.

"Sorry shes really shy, her name is M-"Spirit began to say but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Mim, My name is Mim." She whispered confidently from behind her brother peeking her head over his shoulder.

"Mim! What a cute name is it short for something?" Kami asked excitedly.

"Yes, its, um, short for...Mimic." she said moving out from behind spirit.

"Is it because of your weapon form is is there another reason?" Stein asked with a strange look in his eye.

Spirit moved in front of his sister again "Well lunch is almost over and i think i should make sure Mim gets back to her class, I'll see you guys after school" He dragged Mim back to the hall and they started walking back toward her class in silence.

"Meet me after school at the top of the stairs and we'll all go train for a while ok?" spirit told her as they reached her classroom.

She smiled slightly "ok"

* * *

"You went to school today, Right daddy? How was it? Did you do well with Maka" asked an overly affectionate cat named Blair.

"She ignored me. I was in charge of her class, but she ignored me. It doesn't matter what i do she gets mad at me" Replied a sulky Spirit

"but you just got divorced. her feelings will change. Just try to fix that womanizing habit that got you divorced and find a new wife!"

"I cant even think about getting remarried." He sobbed "These terrible days started when i teamed with Stein. My time with him was Honestly hell. That bastard... while i was sleeping... was doing freaking human experiments on me!" he words were slurred as he pulled himself up from the floor onto Blairs chest

"Hey Blair want to know a secret?"his mood changed drastically.

"Sure, Spirit what is it?" She asked interested after hearing the other girls talk about the great secrets Spirit shared while drunk.

"I always told people the reason why I quit being Steins partner wasn't actually because of the experiments he was a genius technician and i would've stayed with him because of that" He said nearly in a whisper

"why was it then, was it because you loved your Ex-wife and wanted to be her partner?"

"No it...was because….of …...my …...sist"He passed out

"oh, just when you were getting to the good part" Blair complained as she tried to get spirit off of her.

* * *

"Maka the scythe Meister, where have i heard that before?" Asked a man with grey hair and glasses "Your Spirits daughter!" he proclaimed "Now i remember, you're the daughter of him and that Woman he was assigned to after i met his sister."

"Papa doesn't have a sister. And he alway said that he left his first partner" A thin blond girl said obviously confused.

"Are you sure? You should ask him about the Mirror blade, She was so much fun to dissect." He said while running towards her for an attack. "And i have a very Clear memory of how she came to be my partner" The attack connected

"Maka, what the hell is he talking about?" said a voice from the girls Scythe

"She was a master strategist, excitement fighter, and the most versatile weapon that has ever existed. It was a same the way she ended, She was the best weapon to ever come out of the DWMA. Such a shame." The man with glasses said as another attack made contact.

* * *

"You know Mim, i don't have a weapon right now so maybe we could train together. After what Spirit has told us i would love for you to be my weapon" Shouted an excited Kami.

"R-really?"The nervous girl replied

"Yes of course! Really"

"o-k. W-what form would you like me to take?"

"i have options?What are they? This is so cool" She said Gleefully Mim stopped by a nearby tree to pull out an old book with worn binding from her backpack. The title read 'Weapons and Fighting Techniques from throughout the Ages'. She handed the book to Kami and watched as the blond girl flipped through the Yellowed pages. "Here" she said while pointing to a simple Scythe and handing the book back to Mim "lets start out with something easy"

Mim studied the blade for a moment before nodding and focusing on the image. She quickly turned into to sword and was in Kamis' hand.

Unfortunately the second Mim touched Kami she felt a jolt of electricity and was forced back into her human form.

"I'm so sorry" Mim began apologizing quickly and quietly while looking at Kamis' hands which appeared to be burned "Here let me help" She grabbed water and bandages from her bag and poured the water on kamis' hands then proceeded to wrap the bandages around the burns. "i'm so so sorry"

"Hey its ok"Kami flexed her hands "see, Look all fine."

"I'm sorry" Mim repeated under her breath several more times before she was stopped by Kami

"Mim! I'm ok i promise, its ok" She reassure the small girl for several more minutes "Not every weapon can match wavelengths with every meister, Its ok"

"Its because her soul is to weak" Stein yelled from his position leaning against a nearby tree.

"My sister does not have a weak soul!" Spirit yelled trying to defend his sister.

"Good observation, because i was talking about Kami. Her soul is too weak to support the soul of Mimic." He walked where the group had gathered "Mimics soul is far too large to match wavelength with a soul as small as Kamis, It will overwhelm her soul and crush her, she's lucky it didn't burn her hands off."

"and why didn't you tell them that before they tried?" fumed spirit.

"you didn't ask"

"She could've had her hands burned off, and you didn't think to tell us because we didn't ask?" Spirit was still fuming

"It was a learning experience" Replied Stein nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious!"

Mim slowly began to back away from the situation, afraid that more yelling would occur. As she backed up she ran into something. As she turned around she recognized the figure as a teacher from the school and immediately started apologizing.

"its alright Mim, i just came to oversee your guys training" he said as he walked towards the group. "So Mim, have you found a partner yet?" The teacher said looking back at her.

"N-no"She replied timidly.

"Well lets see" he scanned the group of Meisters "Kami wont work her soul is to small, Sids soul isnt flexible enough." he continued looking over the students "Franken! Why don't you and Mim try matching wavelengths!"

"No, NO, No, i will not allow this as her older brother i'm putting my foot down she will NOT Resonate with Stein" Spirit yelled

"And why not? Are you afraid your little sister will take your Technician away?" The teacher asked teasing the boy

"no! Because hes crazy! and what if he tries to… oh i don't know, cut open her brain or something!"

"Not a valid excuse, Stein you and Mim against Kami and Spirit." Chuckled the teacher.

Mim turned to Stein "What Form would you like me to take?"

"Surprise me" He said while looking down at the girl.

"Come on Spirit, we have the advantage, We've faught together befor" Cheered Kami

"fine."Spirit quickly changed into his weapon form and was in Kamis bandaged hands in no time.

Mim was Slightly scared, she had never actually fought anyone. She had only practiced transforming into weapons with her father. She looked up at Stein who was giving her a look of reassurance and focused on the image of her brothers scythe form. She quickly transformed and was in Steins hands. This time there was not spark that forced her back into her human form, This time there was a spark that overwhelmed her soul and cleared her mind of all anxiety and shyness.

"You transformed in to me?! Real Mature Mim!" An Aggravated Spirit called from across the battlegrounds Mim couldn't help but smirk

"Did you have a plan that involved you turning into your brother or was he just the first weapon you could think of?" Stein asked chuckling to himself

"It was so you could wield me easily actually" if she was in human form she would have blushed.

It was strange to stein hearing the girls voice come from the weapon and not spirits, but stein quickly decided that he preferred the shy, quiet voice over Spirits loud voice.

"If you wanted a plan though, try knocking Spirit out of her hand and switching us. She can't wield me so she would have no choice but to forfeit and since Spirit is her partner by default he would forfeit also" Mims new found confidence beaming.

"Not a bad idea" Stein smirked "Maybe your brother is right maybe i should cut open your brain i bet its fascinating"

Mim couldn't help but be in awe of how clear her surroundings had become with the loss of her anxiety. Every time Stein swung her she felt as though she was processing everything frame by frame, she could trace back every sound and she had never felt more in control of her soul.

Suddenly there was a crash, Stein had successfully knocked Spirit out of kamis' hand and he was now laying on the ground. He quickly pushed her back and picked up Spirit, and spun both of the Scythes around his body in order to confuse the girl, after a few attempts at grabbing one of them Stein through Mim at her. The second they touched she was thrown back and Mim fell to the ground in human form. Spirit changed back into his human form and rushed to Kami

"Are you all right?" he comforted her and wrapped his arm around her trying to help her up.

"Yea i'm fine" Kami graciously accepted the help after being shocked twice in a very short period of time

"That was cheap Stein, I thought for sure you would want to show off your soul wavelength at least once, but that was just low" Complained and angry Spirit

"You're Right, i did want to show off my soul wavelength" He said while walking over to Mim as he reached her he offered her a hand to help her up. "It wasn't my idea it was Mims."

"Well as your instructor i have the power to reassign partners if i see fit and I believe that Franken and Mim have the makings of a very powerfull pair. Spirit you seem to work well with Kami i suggest being her partner from now on ." the teacher said with a smile on his face

"What?! No you cant do that hes going to kill her." Cried Spirit

"Spirit i have no intentions of killing my new partner" Smirked Stein


	3. Admiration

"Yesterday really wiped me out" A shark toothed boy say with his head propped on his hand.

A girl with pigtails head fell on to her desk. "I had Nightmares of the doctor operating on me…" she mumbled.

A clattering came from the hall, the clattering got closer and was replace by a loud thud. The group of students looked over to the door to see a familiar Doctor laying on the floor

"Okay! well then i'll start the lesson" he said from his spot on the floor "Today We'll be dissecting"

In the back of the mind of the pigtailed girls head she couldn't help but remember what the doctor had said about her father's supposed sister.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Mim had joined the DWMA and due to the age gap between her and her new partner she had been moved from class Crescent Moon to class Dark Moon. Her days were relatively the same, Five AM- wake up, eat, dress, eight mile run ending at the steps of the DWMA at approximately Seven AM, after one hour of training in the gardens by herself she would arrive at class, where she would remain until lunch, which she opted out of Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

After lunch she returned to class until she was let out at three, following class she trained with Stein until six and then ended her day with a ten mile run ending at her house. Most days when she arrived home dinner had already been served and the remains of her mother's hard work were left on a covered plate to be reheated in the microwave. Most days she just ate it cold. When she finished her meal she would lock herself in her room reading the books and journals her grandfather had left her when he died, Then she would go to bed only to start the cycle over again the next day.

A loud beeping jolted mim from her deep sleep. She laughed all her sleep was deep these days. Throwing on her running clothes, she continued laughing as she struggled to lift her arms the proper amount to put her hair in its usual messy brain that would fall out throughout the day. Nearly throwing herself down the stairs Mim made her way to the Kitchen grabbed a protein bar and was out the door as usual.

"Wait, Mim!" Her mother yelled before she could close the door and start her run. "Stay. Let me make you breakfast."

"I-uh" She knew she was bad at arguing with people let alone her mother "ok"

"Why are you always in such a rush to get to school?" She said as she moved around the kitchen gracefully collecting the ingredients for the omelette she was preparing with efficiency and speed.

Mim often forgot her mother was a weapon and it was time like this that she remember, she turned and twisted the way someone under attack would and each time she reached for an ingredient she did as if she was attacking a witch. Mim had never seen her mother in her weapon form but she imagined it was similar to Spirits, since he inherited his weapon form from her.

"I like training before school" She said in a hushed tone

"you train after school with your partner don't you?"

"Yes, but I train by myself in the morning" She said raising her voice slightly

"You can't keep going like this honey" She said while pulling mims hair out of its frayed braid. "You'll overwork your body. I know it's exciting being able to save people but it takes time to get strong, you can't do it all at once" She braided Mims hair in a tighter more uniform braid.

"I'm not trying to do it all at once" It was always easier for Her to talk to her mother.

"Then what exactly are you doing Mim? 18 miles of running a day? Three hours of training sometimes more. Your barely eating." she said as she put the omelette in front of Mim.

"I'm...I'm just...trying to catch up to Spirit."She sighed, defeated by her mothers worried tone

"Do you really think Spirit would want you to kill yourself with training"

"Yes, he'd probably love that" she mumbled under her breath as she stuffed her face.

"Mimic! Why would you say that?" her mother scolded.

Mim got quiet again "he hasn't talked to me since my first day"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want you alive!"

"No i guess not" she was back to her quiet self after her moms scolding.

Mim quickly put her dishes in the sink. She knew if she hurried she could get in four miles before her morning training.

* * *

Maka Albarn stared at the large bird in a cage at the front of the class with a panicked look on her face "Thats and important bird on the brink of extinction" She said to the strange Doctor at the head of the class

"It would be bad if i didn't find out about it before it became extinct, Don't you think?" He asked the Her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "By the way Soul and Black Star aren't here… did something happen?"

"They're slacking off as usual. Those idiots might as well become a team." Maka Said as a look of panic flashed over the girls sitting next to her.

"This is bad Maka!" the girl yelled, shaking Maka.

There attention went back to the front of the class when they heard professor Stein speak "what a shame- I think everybody knows already but...theres a 'new student' coming today."

As soon as he finished speaking a student yelled from the window "Doctor! Soul and Black*Star are fighting with somebody

Maka sighed "There's a rule that if two technicians are fighting on school grounds a staff member has to deal with it"

"Thats right" Stein sighed "Then Soul and Black*Stars partners will come with me, The rest of you study by Yourselves." He said as he headed for the exit.

They Quickly reached the entrance of the DWMA to see Soul And Black*Star losing.

"Professor, is that boy holding the guns the one everyone's been talking about?"Maka asked

"Yes, Lord Deaths son, Death the Kid. He wanted to to come here, so he joined the class...but his ability goes somewhat over his head. Now yesterday you became able to see souls Maka?"

"yes?"

"Shall i have you take a Special lesson?"

"Eh… ok"She said skeptically

"Don't worry, its just a simple question. Those two guns over there, are there soul wavelengths perfectly in sync?"

Maka began focusing on the guns. "Yes, usually matching wavelengths with two weapons is extremely difficult but they're stable. They respect-No thats wrong. Admiration? is that it?"

"Wonderful, I can see you got your brains from your aunt." He said slightly distracted "Twin demon guns, the Thompson sisters. They were brought up on the street so they admire a dignified soul like Kids. And Kid too, he has a nervous personality so he admires positive souls like the Thompson sisters"

There a really good team" Maka said absently. He had mentioned her again and it distracted Maka from the fight, She turned to face the Doctor "Were you and her a team like Kid and the Thompson sisters?"

This questions took Stein by surprise "I guess your father didn't give you any answers?"

He hadn't, when Maka tried to confront spirit about the existence of a sister he had ignored the question and quickly changed the subject.

"No...he didn't" she said annoyed that her father would lie to her.

"Yes we were very similar" He said as if reminiscing "After Lord Death started giving us missions, it took 48 days for her to get to death scythe status."

"Then how come I've never heard of her, i know all the Death Scythes and none of are my Aunt?"

"This is really something you should talk to your father about. Hold on." he stood up and pulled out a grey wallet with stitching on it. after a few seconds of rummaging he pulled out a worn Photo and handed it to Maka "Show this to your father, he won't be able to lie to you if he knows you've seen a picture"

Maka looked at the picture, In it was a very young version of her mother and father along with Sid, Nygus and Stein. Next to Stein stood a small girl obviously younger than the rest with long red hair falling around her face from a braid and golden eyes. The similarities between the girl and her Papa were undeniable. Maka turned the picture over to read the names. _Spirit Albarn, Kami Michaels, Mira Nygus, Sid Barett, Franken Stein, Mim Albarn. Foundation Commemoration. _Mim, her name was Mim.


	4. Unstable

Ch 4

Mim reached her training spot earlier than normal thanks to the shortened run and extra energy from an actual breakfast and began her usual routine of various muscle building exercises.

"You know, if you asked i would have came here and trained with you" a familiar voice said from several feet away.

Stein had been without experiment since he was reassigned from Spirit to Mim and the itch in his hands had began to cause nervousness and insomnia. At this point it consumed his thoughts and the only thing that distracted him from it was the after school training sessions with Mim. His withdrawal induced insomnia had lead him to the school gardens where he train with Mim hoping to find some peace there, but was surprised when her found her there too.

Mim ungracefully fell from the tree branch and landed on her back. She looked over to see Stein Smirking against a tree. He walked over to her and offered his hand. She declined and pulled herself up.

"Why do you train so much anyway? Your a weapon, you don't exactly need to be able to hold your own in a fight"

She grabbed her water bottle from a nearby tree and drank from it slowly. Avoiding his questions.

"The not talking thing make it hard to grow as a pair." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't show up to school on time to begin with" She struggled to say as she did her 38th pull up.

"What?" The itch in his hands was beginning to fade

"You said 'if you asked i would've came here and trained with you' you don't show up to school on time anyway so why would you show up early to stand there and yell weapon names at me like you do after school when we train?" She didn't think as the words came out of her mouth and she immediately regretted the out of character statement.

"Progress, this is good. Youre talking, say more things. Why do you train so much?"

She went back to silents and focused on her hands and the bark of the tree.

Stein walked closer to the tree she was using and leaded against the trunk "one step forward two steps back."

"Spirit doesn't think i have to work to get to wear i am"

"And why would he think that" He watched as she climbed up several branches until she was near the top.

"Time me" she dropped a stopwatch to him from her perch. "i didn't almost kill the cat by turning into my weapon form 'cause it scared me. Ive always been able to control it."

"Go!" he shouted and watched as she hopped from tree to tree collecting flags that he assumed she had placed earlier. "Even as a child? Thats highly unlikely, weapons are very volatile when their children."

She was too busy collecting the flags to respond. So instead he just sat back and watched after a few more seconds she dropped down in front of him with a hand full of flags, picked up the stopwatch that was hanging around his neck and hit the stop button.

"Three minutes twenty-four seconds" she panted " Not fast enough"

"I was volatile as a child but it had nothing to do with me being a weapon it was more about my soul." She said while grabbing her water bottle again.

"What do you mean your soul was volatile?" He asked, his curiosity peaked

She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you do this every day?" The itch that Stein had been working so hard at ignoring began pushing its way back into his mind, with the new information about his partner.

"Yes" She swung her legs over a branch and began doing sit ups.

"and before it you run eight miles?" He pulled out a carton of cigarettes in hope of soothing one addiction with another.

"Today it was four mom made me late" she panted

"But most days its Eight?"

"Yes"her answer was slightly quieter. He could tell she sensed the change in his soul.

"And then you train with me after school?"He opened the carton and pulled out a cigarette

"yes" Quieter still.

"Then a ten mile run home?" he put the cigarette to his lips and lit it

"yes" her voice was a whisper at this point

"You'll kill yourself before we ever get an assignment."He took a long drag from it, but rather than soothe the need to cut the small girl open, it fueled it.

Mim quickly and significantly more gracefully dropped down from the tree in front of Stein.

"I could say the same to you" she mumbled as she took the cancer from his mouth. Her voice was somehow different. Instead of being the whisper of a frightened child it was that of a sly killer trying to scare its latest victim.

"They'll kill me slowly, exhaustion could stop your heart tomorrow." he was slightly agitated at the absence of the cigarette . "But I'll stop it today if you don't give that back."

She laughed. " I believe you told spirit 'I would never kill my new partner'" she whispered as she jumped away from his attempt at grabbing at her. She needed to be dissected

"I'll make it look like an accident" his vision started going dark.

"You'll have to catch me first" her tone was dark as if she was trying to tempt him to kill her.

He continuously lunged at her forgetting about the cigarette at this point he just wanted to cut into her flesh. "I'll cut open your chest" his voice was laced with insanity "and pull out your heart." He let out a dark chuckle "then you can watch it beat as you slowly die" His soul was unstable with madness.

The dark parts of Mims soul recognised that her partner had lost control and were now fighting their way to the surface of Mims soul. Her dodging became less precise and more playful. Her dark laughter filled the air "you say that because you feed off of the fear of other people" She no longer was trying to dodge him she was toying with him "But i don't fear you" She whispered in his ear. "I don't fear anything" she spun around him avoiding his grab. Her eyes were glowing as both of her arms turned into blades and she started swinging at him.

Stein had managed to regain some control as his own fear began to kick in. Her soul had gone from a shining gold to an evil red.

"Mim?" he tried to get the normal Mim back. Everything she had ever said to him raced through his mind in desperate attempt to stop her swings. His mind flashed to the first time they matched wavelengths and how her normally unstable and nervous soul had become confident and stable. Looking at her soul now it was neither nervous or confident, but it had retained its instability and stein hopped he could tap into that.

In the midst of thought Mim had caught him and had him pinned against a tree, one of her blades against his neck. "I'll cut open your chest" She drew a line down his chest. Stein hissed as red immediately began to show "and cut out your heart" She was mocking cut a little deeper when she passed over his heart. "Then you can watch it beat as you slowly die" She continued her manic giggling and cutting of stein.

"I don't fear anything" Stein said confidently Mocking the girl as he Matched wavelengths with the crazed girl.

Her eyes widened and then shut tightly as she screamed in pain. Stein watched has her soul changed rapidly back to it natural state and the girl started to fall, but Sein quickly caught her. Her arms both changed back to normal and Stein watched as the cuts that she caused on his body slowly began to disappear.

"You might turn out to be more trouble than you're worth," he said as he carried her toward the dispensary.

* * *

High above the Church of Santa Maria Novella in Florence a witch with snake tattoos sat on a broomstick. next to her a thin girl with gold eyes and red hair pulled back in a messy braid, the witches face held a smirk while the the girls held nothingness.

"Nearly 15 years of training all leading up to this" The witch was beaming with excitement "We finally get to see what the brat can do"

"Not a brat" the girl mumbled from next to the witch.

"what was that? The mute actually talks?" She mocked. She knew the girl wouldn't fight back. Nearly 15 years, a natural shyness and a weakness made the girl completely complacent to the witch.

Far below in the church a child stood surrounded my people

"Thats not...i'm still not good enough...but a kishin is nothing like this" the nervous child said from its position in the center of the church

"who's he talking to" there was a murmur from the crowd around him

"I'm a demon God!"The child's voice went dark.

"Don't come to our headquarters and then think you can just go home brat!" A man from the crowd yelled.

"The church of Santa Maria Novella is a public place, even though there isnt a place for people like you anywhere. Which is why Ragnarok will eat you for me. Right? Hey? Ragnarok!"

A grumble came from the childs weapon followed by a loud scream

More murmurs came from the crowd of people

" The doors in this church open inward don't they? and my blood is black"

The souls from the men in the room began to float from the bodies of the men to the childs sword.

From above the church a girl with gold eyes watched as the lives of people she once sworn to protect, were taken.

* * *

"Thats disgusting. How come only you guys get to kill as much as you want!?" A fat man with a bag over his head yelled at a determined Maka Albarn.

"its not like we're doing whatever we want" She smiled "With this, we've done our extra assignment." With that the man was dead and Soul was eating his soul "Hey soul? Do souls taste good?"

"Yeah they're good, they don't really have much flavor, but the texture, especially when its in your throat. Mmmmm" He quickly gulped his soul "Anyway we should get going. Wait at the entrance i'll pull the bike around"

"Wait, Soul." Maka stopped him before he could leave

"Is something up?"

"That church, The soul reaction from a weapon and technician are coming from that church along with 50 or so human souls, it feels like they're surrounding them." Soul could tell she was concentrating "The humans are probably the Materazzi that run around the church every night, but they aren't bad enough to make lord Deaths list."

"You might as well leave it alone"

"Don't be so irresponsible! We can't let it go. Its giving me a bad feeling"

"Alright, fine. But if Black*Star has jusr gathered people for some 'Big Show' I'll cry" Soul said sarcastically.

"I hope its just that"

A girl with gold eyes watched as the pair approached the Church. _Please don't go in, just turn around and leave. Please,_ She thought. Girl on the ground began running towards the door. She stopped before it.

"Remember what i said Medusa, my family is off limits. I'll help you burn the world down but him and my family will not be hurt." The golden-eyed girl reminded the witch.

"Yes of course i remember our stupid little deal"

The girls soul began to flare. "I'm serious"

"You would really give our position away to the enemy to prove a point"

"I'll do more than that if she ges hurt,"

"She won't get hurt, relax. and go back to being mute, you're annoying when you talk."

The girl struggled to relax as she watched the pair push the doors to the church inward and walk through.


End file.
